Agente Fénix
by Vikihungerrgame1
Summary: Por décadas, leyendas sobre una sombra han recorrido los pasillos de la cede de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nadie nunca la ha visto, ni han encontrado pruebas de su existencia; pero S.H.I.E.L.D sabe que, siempre que el sol se ponga, agente Fénix estará ahí para proteger a los indefensos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **Mayo, 2017**

 **Ubicación Clasificada.**

Las ventanas fueron tapiadas, si antes o después de su llegada, Meghan no estaba segura, pues no sintió el interés suficiente para comprobar.

La luz emitida por el tubo led sobre sus cabezas parpadeaba, y dicho objeto se movía en un suave vaivén, esperando a la víctima perfecta.

El lugar estaba frío, y a pesar de la pequeña estufa que Natasha colocó justo junto a Meghan, la vengadora estaba tiritando.

Pietro colocó una manta sobre el sucio suelo, y luego una almohada. Se enderezó y le dio una sonrisa con intenciones reconfortantes, pero no ayudó en nada.

En un milisegundo estaba a su lado. Sus ojos suaves no se desviaron de los de Meghan mientras sus manos encontraron una de las suyas, tomándola con cuidado. La mujer notó que estaban mucho más cálidas que la de ella.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-le preguntó en voz baja, para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Meghan intentó darle un afirmativo, pero descubrió que había perdido la voz, por lo que se limitó a aclararse la garganta y asentir de forma temblorosa.

En ese momento entró Wanda, sus largas botas apenas hacían ruido al caminar y llevaba su su cabello sujeto en una trenza floja para que no se interpusiera en su camino.

-Ya casi estamos listos-anunció la sokoviana, cada palabra delataba su acento, que se estaba perdiendo rápidamente. Era parte del entrenamiento de Natasha.

-Tal vez no es buena idea-dijo Pietro, mirando a su hermana pero sin moverse de su lugar.

Wanda desvió la vista, buscando a Meghan, haciendo la pregunta sin hablar.

-Está bien, fue mi idea y quiero hacerlo-se volvió hacia Pietro y con su mano libre acarició su mejilla. A pesar de su insistencia, se rehusaba a afeitarse, a pesar de que a ella le gustaba bromear sobre que la barba dejaba en aún más evidencia su cabello teñido. Pietro cerró los ojos por un momento, pero enseguida los volvió a abrir-. _Necesito_ hacer esto.

En ese momento, la gran puerta de hierro se abrió, y por ella entraron Natasha, Sam y Steve. El último esperó a que los primeros dos entraron antes de cerrar la puerta y trancarla.

-El perímetro es seguro, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo-informó la pelirroja a Wanda, deteniéndose a su lado y colocando ambas manos delante suyo-¿Cuánto crees que demorara esto?

Steve se reclinó contra una columna y Sam se acercó a una ventana, donde Redwing patrullaba los terrenos abandonados que rodeaban la vieja fábrica de textil.

Wanda lo consideró por un momento, para luego exhalar con pesadez.

-Es difícil saberlo-comenzó, rodeando la manta que su hermano había colocado en un mente es única, y la de Meghan ha visto más que la mayoría. Todo depende de qué tan fuerte sea su cerebro y cuanto pueda alcanzar.

-¿Cuanto crees poder alcanzar?-preguntó Meghan, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Notó que estaba temblando, no de frío, sino de nervios, algo que no sentía desde hacía décadas.

Pietro colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, pero eso no le ayudó a calmarse.

Wanda volvió a tomarse un momento antes de responder, Meghan no estaba segura de si intentaba buscar una respuesta tranquilizadora o si de verdad estaba considerando los límites de su poder.

-No estoy segura. Nunca hice esto.

-Eso es alentador-comentó Sam, presionando un botón en su reloj de muñeca, viendo a través de Redwing.

-Imagino que alcanzarás bastante. La memoria no puede ser borrada, solo bloqueada-contribuyó Natasha, lanzando dagas con los ojos a la espalda de Sam por atreverse a asustar a su mejor y única amiga.

-Se supone, pero ustedes me creen invensible-intentó bromear Wanda, quien parecía estar contagiandose de los nervios de Meghan.

-Bueno, no sabremos hasta que lo hagamos, ¿verdad?-habló Meghan, tomando un paso al frente hasta que estuvo sobre la manta. Se recostó sobre ella y acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Natasha movió la estufa un poco.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Necesitas una más?-le preguntó, ante lo que la otra vengadora negó.

-No, no, solo quiero empezar. Cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor.

Miró a Pietro una vez más e intentó asegurarle que estaba bien.

-Si sucede algo, las sacaremos a ambas-advirtió Steve, ante lo que la bruja y la agente asintieron.

-Necesito que la sueltes, no quiero mezclar sus recuerdos por accidente-dijo Wanda a su hermano, quien luego de un último apretón soltó la mano de Meghan.

Meghan se acomodó de nuevo sobre la manta, clavando la vista en el alto y oxidado techo, colocando ambas manos sobre su estómago y cerrándolas en puños alrededor de la tela de su camisa a cuadros. Lo pensó un momento y se enderezó con rapidez, quitándose su chaqueta negra, que fue tomada por Natasha.

Wanda se arrodilló al borde de la manta.

-Si llego a sentir que estoy causando el mínimo daño, te voy a sacar de inmediato-le avisó la castaña, ante lo que Meghan hizo un minúsculo sonido para indicar que entendía.

-Nos vemos cuando despiertes, _drug-_ escuchó la voz de Natasha.

Wanda alzó ambas manos, y de estas salió un peculiar humo rojo. Se inclinó sobre la espía y colocó cada mano a cada lado de su sien. Meghan no podía ni quería verlo, pero sentía como el humo rojo se acercaba a su cabeza.

Se le aceleró la respiración, y entonces sintió un dolor punzante a cada lado de la cabeza. Vio que Wanda cerró sus ojos, y ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Traducción del ruso (asumiendo que el traductor de google y Wordreference no me mintieron):

Drug-Amigo/a.


	2. Fase Uno: Capítulo 1

**Fase Uno**

 **Capítulo 1: Howard convence a un coronel de vender su alma**

 **Enero, 1942**

Con un suspiro aburrido, Meghan observó por la ventana del auto. Era un día nublado en Nueva York, pero la chica esperaba que no fuera a llover.

Sintió algo jalando de su mano, y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con su perro, James, quien parecía haber despertado de su siesta y miraba hacia arriba, todo lo que podía, a los edificios pasantes.

James no era el perro más agraciado: era blanco, con manchas marrones esparciéndose por su espalda y una de sus orejas, de las cuales tenía una y media; le faltaba un ojo y se iba hacia los costados al caminar. También era algo agresivo, gruñendo a todo aquel que se acercara a su dueña (incluyendo al propio hermano de esta, que pagaba por la comida de perro y los innecesarios juguetes). Para ella, era la criatura más adorable del planeta.

James la miró por un momento, luego de regreso a la puerta del auto, y como pudo levantó su pata, apoyándola contra esta, y cayendo de costado en el proceso. Afortunadamente, las piernas de su dueña lo mantuvieron de pie, a medias.

Sonriendo con ternura a la criatura, Meghan buscó los ojos de su conductor y mayordomo, Edwin Jarvis.

Cuando el hermano de Meghan se hizo rico de la noche a la mañana, decidió que necesitarían un mayordomo. En el momento, ambos vivían en un barrio de honra cuestionable, con un techo lleno de tantas goteras que re-construirlo sería más barato que arreglarlas una a una, una habitación pequeña que ambos tenían que compartir, y un pequeño baño fuera de la casa que compartían con la familia de seis que vivía al lado. Meghan recordaba el desfile de hombres que pasó por esa pequeña casa durante una semana, así como recordaba las miradas que recibía de sus vecinos, quienes debieron creer que ella se había rebajado a vender su cuerpo. Cada vez que uno entraba, salía ofendido, pero no tanto como Howard, quien se rehusaba a contratar a alguien quien sintiera desprecio por la gente de color.

El color de piel era lo que diferenciaba a los hermanos Stark. Meghan era hija del Señor Stark, pero la Señora Stark no fue su madre. Meghan no sabía mucho de su madre biológica, solo que fue una mujer egipcia con la que su padre tuvo un amorío corto durante un viaje por trabajo al Cairo. Howard tuvo que esconderla por unos pocos años, porque nadie le daría trabajo a un chico con una hermana mulatta; además, era muy probable que los separaran, que Meghan fuera enviada a un orfanato para gente de color, y una vez que eso sucediera, encontrarla sería casi imposible.

Meghan recordaba estar cuidando de los hijos de sus vecinos cuando Jarvis llegó. Confiando en que la mayor, Sugar, podía mantenerlos a raya por un minuto o dos, cruzó la calle de tierra hasta su modesto hogar, donde Howard interrogaba a Jarvis.

En cuanto la vio entrar, Jarvis no se levantó ofendido ante los pocos modales de la chica (¡entrar al hogar de un blanco como si fuera la dueña del lugar!), sino que la miró de arriba abajo una sola vez, sin desdén ni asco, se detuvo en su rostro y luego de un momento se levantó y le ofreció una mano.

-Usted debe ser la hermana, Meghan, si mi memoria no me falla.

La chica alzó una ceja oscura en dirección de su hermano, pero aceptó la mano del hombre, quien la sacudió con gentileza.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-le preguntó ella.

Jarvis le dio una pequeña sonrisa indulgente y se llevó un dedo al ojo.

-Sus ojos. Tienen la misma simetría y el mismo color. Sin mencionar, que se paran de la misma forma.

Meghan notó que era cierto, y sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su viejo pantalón, que estaba tan remendado que no podía recordar cuál era el color original.

Howard contrató a Jarvis de inmediato, y luego de Jarvis vino la mansión, con la que vino un grupo de empleados, los cuales fueron seleccionados por el mayordomo cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que ninguno se atrevería a despreciar a Meghan. En su mayor parte, contrataron a gente de color, pues los blancos que no tenían más remedio que limpiar las casas de los demás todavía conservaban el orgullo suficiente para no querer trabajar para una "negra".

Aunque Meghan no era negra. Su piel era algo oscura, no lo suficiente para clasificar como negra, pero si para caer bajo las mismas restricciones.

Los hermanos Stark respiraron tranquilos el día en que Jarvis también se convirtió en su chofer, pues significaba que podían transportarse juntos sin llenarse los pies de cayos. Antes de eso, sus únicas opciones eran tomar diferentes autobuses o caminar; el mayor casi siempre tendía a elegir la segunda opción, demasiado protector de su hermana.

El perro emitió un pequeño quejido, seguido por un ladrido aturdidor.

-Jarvis, ¿podrías parar por unos momentos?-pidió la chica, llevando una mano al pestillo.

El hombre encontró su oscura mirada a través del espejo retrovisor.

-No creo que sea buena idea, señorita. Este lugar no parece seguro a estas horas.

Meghan se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Comparado con varios de sus antiguos hogares, Brooklyn podría pasar por una residencia privada.

-Muy bien. En ese caso dejaré que James haga del baño aquí.

-¡No se atreva!-le retó Jarvis, doblando a la esquina y deteniendo el auto contra la acera-La última vez que ese bicho asqueroso no aguantó tuve que cambiar el revestimiento.

-James no es un bicho asqueroso. El es el perro más guapo de Nueva York-le dijo, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que James saliera primero, siguiéndolo de inmediato, su agarre sobre la correa siempre firme.

Dejó que James la guiára calle abajo, deteniéndose para olfatear algún papel en el suelo o algún poste de luz.

No caminaron mucho, cuando el canino se detuvo y levantó la pata contra el muro de un edificio.

Un ruido estridente la devolvió al planeta, y con rapidez volteó en todas direcciones, pero solo vio a un hombre sacando la basura de su pequeño comercio.

James ladró y corrió, tomando a su dueña por sorpresa. Perdió agarre de la correa y enseguida salió detrás del animal, sin importarle el hecho de que podía torcerse el tobillo por correr con tacones.

James saltó sobre un niño flacucho y lo derribó. Meghan apresuró el paso. En una situación así, debería alejarse, antes de que algún blanco viniera a causarle problemas, a culparla por el comportamiento de su mascota, pero quería a James demasiado, y si algo sucedía, confiaba en que Jarvis iría directo a Howard.

Meghan tomó a James del collar y lo jaló con fuerza, alejándolo del niño.

-Lo siento tanto. No suele hacer eso. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Creo que solo quería jugar.

Meghan se congeló al escuchar la voz, que definitivamente no pertenecía a un niño.

Un joven lánguido se levantó del suelo y se quitó el polvo de la ropa con las manos. Era de su altura, con prolijo cabello rubio, ojos azules y rostro amable. Era tan delgado que Meghan casi no podía creer que no se hubiera roto un hueso con la caída. Incluso Meghan, qué pasó varios años malnutrida, tenía más carne en el esqueleto.

El joven rascó a James detrás de las orejas, y el perro le lamió los dedos. Se quitó el cabello de la frente y le regaló una sonrisa brillante y contagiosa, y Meghan no pudo evitar devolvérsela, aunque el miedo a que el hombre fuera a llamar a la policía todavía permanecía en su mente.

-¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien?-volvió a preguntar.

Él hombre le quitó importancia al asunto asintiendo de manera casual.

-De verdad, señorita. No fue nada-hizo algo que la sorprendió, extendiendo una mano en su direcció Rogers, señorita. Un placer.

Luego de dudar un momento, Meghan le estrechó la mano.

-Meghan Stark, el placer es mío.

Steve soltó su mano y volvió a mirar al perro.

-¿Y a quién tenemos por aquí?

-¡Oh! Se llama James.

Steve rió por lo bajo al escuchar el nombre. Iba a decir algo, pero Meghan notó la gran mancha de aceite en la pernera de su pantalón y jadeó horrorizada al ver otra más grande en el suelo.

-Su ropa se arruinó. Permita que la lave, o que le compre otro par.

Steve se miró el pantalón y rápidamente ocultó su mirada de resignación.

-No es necesario, señorita.

-Sí lo es-Meghan tragó en seco, nerviosa. ¿Acaso quería dos pares en lugar de uno? Estaría bien, siempre y cuando no fuera a las autoridades diciendo que ella lo agredió lo menos que puedo hacer. Dígame el precio, no es problema.

Sus ojos azules encontraron los de ella, y pareció mirarla por primera vez. Se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, luego se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

-¿Qué le parece una película este viernes?

Meghan sintió como se le cerraba la garganta. ¿De qué estaba hablando? No podía ser enserio. Tenía que ser una trampa. Tal vez era parte del KKK y planeaba matarla. Miró atrás, a donde Jarvis permanecía estacionado y vigilante. Vio como enseguida encendió el auto.

Steve debió notarlo, porque dio un paso en su dirección y, aparentemente sin pensarlo, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Está bien, de verdad-Meghan se volteó a verlo a tiempo, notando que parecía aún más era mi intención hacerla sentir incómoda. Le prometo que soy honesto.

El auto se detuvo a su lado, y Jarvis salió, pero se quedó junto a la puerta del conductor. Miró a Steve de forma calculadora, y sin despegar la mirada del muchacho preguntó:

-¿Está todo bien, señorita Stark?

Meghan vio que Steve la miraba apenado, y a pesar de la alarmas en su cabeza, que extrañamente sonaba como Howard gritando como loro, asintió.

-Me temo que ya tengo un compromiso previo ese día, señor Rogers-respondió de forma diplomática, ya que pensó que eso era mejor a comenzar a gritar y meterse en el auto. Abrió la puerta y dejó que James entrara primero-¿Está seguro de que no puedo hacer nada por eso?

Señaló la mancha de aceite en su pantalón, pero el muchacho sonrió indulgente y negó suavemente con la cabeza, quitándose el corto cabello de la frente.

Parecía decepcionado.

-Señor Rogers-se despidió ella, asintiendo en su dirección una vez.

Se metió dentro del auto, y Steve se le adelantó a cerrar la puerta.

La saludó con la mano, y Meghan se esforzó en devolver el gesto antes de que Jarvis emprendiera marcha.

A través del espejo retrovisor, vio como Steve permanecía en el mismo lugar, hasta que un hombre alto se le unió y le despeinó el cabello.

-¿Qué fue eso, señorita?-la voz del mayordomo atrajo su atención.

Meghan suspiró.

-No tengo idea.

-Obviamente.

-Es claro que Howard es el inteligente de la familia.

-Usted lo dijo.

Le dio una mirada, pero enseguida se entretuvo con con los edificios que podía admirar a través de su ventana.

-Supongo que le dirá al señor Stark usted misma.

-A menos que me quiera hacer el favor.

-No me pagan lo suficiente.

* * *

 **U** nos pocos días después, Meghan se levantó inusualmente temprano.

La mansión estaba más fría de lo habitual, y asumió que los empleados no terminaban de encender todas las estufas.

Fantaseando sobre una buena bebida caliente, bajó las escaleras principales.

Saludó a una de las empleadas al cruzar camino rumbo al recibidor y se detuvo a observar.

La puerta del estudio de su hermano (sí, tenía un estudio, aunque casi nunca lo usaba) se abrió, y de ésta salió un hombre con uniforme militar, una mujer vestida con los mismos aires, y otro hombre con anteojos redondos y ropas sencillas. Detrás del par se encontraba su hermano, quien se veía como si acabara de ganar la lotería.

Guió al pequeño grupo hasta la elegante puerta y la abrió.

-Coronel, agente, ha sido un placer-dijo Howard, siendo lo suficientemente desvergonzado como para mostrarles una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El coronel se volteó para verlo un momento, su expresión característica a la de todo aquél que acababa de perder una batalla contra Howard.

-El gobierno espera que cumpla, Stark-le advirtió.

La sonrisa de su hermano sa amplió aún más, y a Meghan le sorprendió que no se le rompieran las esquinas de la boca.

-Cumpliré si ustedes cumplen-le dijo sin pestañear.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo, coronel. Después de todo, mi tecnología es la más avanzada.

El coronel pareció mascullar algo por lo bajo,

El otro hombre, el que no vestía un uniforme, la vio parada bajo el marco e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección de manera respetuosa.

-Estoy deseoso de trabajar con usted, señor Stark-dijo ese mismo hombre, con un pesado acento, que Meghan no estaba segura de si era o no alemán, y estrechó su mano.

-Doctor.

El coronel salió primero, luego el doctor, mientras que la mujer esperó a ser la última y salió de la mansión sin decir nada.

Meghan se acercó a su hermano, el sonido de sus tacones resonando a cada paso, y se detuvo frente a una ventana cerca de la puerta. Movió la cortina y vio como los tres se subían a un auto negro con banderines oficiales en el. Howard cerró la puerta y prácticamente corrió hacia su lado, a tiempo de ver el auto alejándose por el camino adoquinado con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

Meghan le entrecerró los suyos y alzó una mano, gesticulando al rostro de Howard.

-¿Sabes que me dice esta expresión que tienes ahora?

-¿Uh?

-Que acabas de convencer a ese hombre de vender su alma al diablo.

Howard le dio una mirada de reojo y sonrió de costado.

-Por favor, ¿qué tan malo crees que soy?-luego de una pausa, añadió-Sólo el alma de su primogénito.

Su hermana rodó los ojos y continuó su camino rumbo a la cocina, dispuesta a dejarle saber al cocinero que ya estaba despierta y hambrienta.

Escuchó un ladrido, seguido de el suave sonido de patas contra el suelo (uno de los mejores sonidos de la tierra, en su humilde opinión).

-Ah, la bestia ya llegó a arruinar el día.

-Jesús, Howard. Es un perro, no un lobo.

-Es el Anticristo, eso es lo que es.

James volvió a ladrar, y Meghan no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber a quien estaba amenazando.

Entró a la amplia cocina, donde el cocinero francés que Howard había contratado menos de un año antes revisaba una lista.

-Bonjour, Henri-saludó, deteniéndose en la entrada.

James pasó por su lado, directo a su plato de comida.

-Señor, señorita-el hombre se paró derecho. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba trabajando para los hermanos, a la menor todavía le costaba entenderle de vez en cuando, así cómo a él le costaba darse a entender. El español del hombre era , pero no tenía idea de que se levantarían tan temprano.

-Está bien. Solo quería dejarle saber que ya me gustaría desayunar. Lo de siempre, por favor.

-¿Podrías añadir algo de whiskey a mi jugo?

-¡Howard!

-¿Qué?-preguntó el hombre, siguiéndola hacia el comedor.

-Todavía no son las nueve.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es la hora feliz en algún lado.

Meghan no dijo nada, después de todo, Howard haría lo que quisiera sin importar cuánto le rezongara.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Howard tomó el periódico que la empleada le había dejado temprano y Meghan retomó su libro.

Luego de unos minutos, Henri envió a Lucy con el desayuno. La mujer saludó a los hermanos y enseguida comenzó a servirles. Té para ambos, y jugo de naranja para Howard. Frutas y tostadas para Meghan, y para su hermano huevos y tocinos.

Se colocaron una servilleta de tela en el regazo, y Howard enterró el rostro en su plato de la misma manera en que James había hecho solo unos minutos atrás.

Meghan le hizo cara.

-¿Sabes? Dudo que tanto tocino sea bueno para tu salud. Deberías probar algo más sano.

-Como digas, mamá.

Decidiendo que era demasiado temprano para frustrarse con las maneras de su hermano, untó su tostada con mermelada y dio una mordida.

Pasaron otros minutos en silencio, en los que Howard apenas se coordinó para comer y leer al mismo tiempo, y su hermana le enviaba miradas cada pocos segundos.

James entró, olfateó las piernas de Meghan, le gruñó un poco a Howard, y luego se echó bajo una ventana, donde los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar.

-¿Me vas a hacer preguntar?

Howard levantó la mirada de su periódico.

-¿Qué?

Meghan simplemente lo miró sin parpadear.

-Bien-hizo los cubiertos a un lado y se limpió la boca con la servilleta, para luego dejarla sobre la gobierno quiere que ayude a un científico a construir una máquina.

-¿Una máquina para qué?-le preguntó, llevándose una uva a la boca.

-No me dijeron mucho, solo que es tecnología muy avanzada, y que los Aliados me necesitan-sonrió de forma inocente, pero su hermana solo alzó una ceja.

-Ajá. Imagino que aceptaste.

-Sí y no.

Meghan lo miró confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo puedes no aceptarlo? Esta guerra es terrible, Howard, y si puedes ayudar a acabarla…

Alzó una mano, y la joven se calló.

-No te preocupes, Meg. Todo es negocio-volvió a colocarse la servilleta y continuó casi seguro que el coronel Phillips cumpla con su palabra.

-¿Qué pediste?

No estaba segura de querer saberlo, pero tratándose de su hermano, podía ser algo pequeño o un completo disparate. Howard no hacía nada a medias.

-Solo preocúpate por conseguir un lindo vestido. Esta noche celebramos.

-¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

-No te puedo decir.

-Eres frustrante, ¿lo sabías?-alzó las manos en el aire-¿Cómo esperas que salga sin saber cual es la ocasión?

-¿Acaso necesitas razón para festejar?

-Sí-le dijo, como si fuera todos somos como tú.

Howard rió por lo bajó y masculló algo que ella no escuchó.

Meghan se levantó de la mesa y acomodó la silla.

-Voy a ir al centro, la modista dijo que mi vestido estaría listo hoy. También tenía pensado ir al cementerio, ¿quieres venir?

Howard se hizo el sordo. Los cementerios no le gustaban.

-¿Sabes? Este miedo es ridículo; algún día terminarás ahí.

-Qué tengas un lindo día-le deseó con aires distraí me dejes en bancarrota.

* * *

 **M** eghan se detuvo delante de la lápida de sus padres y tiritó. Era un típico día de invierno, y solo agradecía que no estuviera nevando.

Llevaba puesto un caro abrigo de piel que su hermano le había obsequiado, y guantes gruesos hechos a la medida, pero sus pantorrillas se estaban congelando. Las medias de seda sintética la resguardaban un poco, pero aún así no podía esperar a volver a la mansión, donde sabía que le esperaba un gran fuego en su habitación. Las medias eran, todavía, una moda relativamente nueva, y estaban en gran demanda, por lo que tenía que resistir la tentación de quitarselas a lo bruto y romperlas, sabiendo que aunque no hicieran mucho por ella, aún así era mejor que nada.

El frío que sentía en esos momentos empalidecía ante los recuerdos de las innumerables noches que ella y Howard pasaron en la calle, acurrucados bajo alguna caja de cartón, manteniéndose tan cálidos como uno podía bajo tales circunstancias.

Meghan no recordaba mucho de su difunto padre y madrastra, pues murieron antes de que ella cumpliera los seis años, cuando Howard apenas tenía once. Incluso en vida, el matrimonio dio a sus hijos una vida simple y humilde, pero durante esos años, siempre hubo un techo sobre sus cabezas y tres comidas calientes a la mesa. Cuando fallecieron, los hermanos quedaron en la calle casi de inmediato, y Howard se puso a trabajar donde podía, su prioridad principal siendo Meghan. La pequeña aprendió a una edad temprana a esconderse y esperar en silencio, donde solo su hermano pudiera verla. A pesar de su temprana edad, entendía que sí las autoridades los encontraban, ambos serían enviados a orfanatos diferentes, y una vez separados no volverían a encontrarse.

Howard nunca pareció disgustado por la diferencia en sus tonos de piel, y tendía a decir que no veía cuál era el problema, pues dicha diferencia no era tan grande.

 _-Y aunque lo fuera, ¿qué?_

Su hermano consideró abandonar los estudios para trabajar, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Meghan se largaba a llorar, sabiendo que eso sería suficiente para convencerlo de no hacerlo. No llevó mucho tiempo para que el mundo notara que la mente de Howard era especial, y pocos años después le fue otorgada una beca en MIT, y antes de graduarse ya tenía numerosas ofertas de trabajo.

Howard las rechazó, consiguió patrocinadores y abrió su propia empresa. En tres años, ya era reconocido en todo el país, y la verdad era que lo único que sorprendía a Meghan era que el gobierno no acudiera a él antes, pero la guerra los debió haber tomado por sorpresa.

Nadie esperaba el ataque en Pearl Harbour, y pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que la población siquiera considerara superarlo.

Un día todo era normal, y al siguiente, las calles estaban llenas de afiches de reclutamiento y camiones militares, llevándose a los hombres a pelear y a las mujeres a los hospitales.

El clima de Nueva York ya no era tan jovial, y lentamente, las calles se vaciaban.

Meghan suspiró y se agachó, haciendo a un lado el viejo ramo de claveles y reemplazandolo con uno nuevo. Al menos sus padres no tenían que ver esos horrores de nuevo.

Se preguntó qué pensarían de Howard de verlo, y llegó a la conclusión de que su madrastra estaría orgullosa, pero para su padre no sería suficiente. Nada fue suficiente para el Señor Stark, y Howard decía que por eso bebía tanto.

Meghan ya no extrañaba a sus padres, pero los visitaba por costumbre y cortesía. Era tan pequeña cuando murieron, y sus recuerdos eran tan vagos, que apenas se sentían como un corto sueño; no uno feliz, ni una pesadilla, solo un sueño.

Se levantó y colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Miró a un costado, sintiendo como si alguien le estuviera apretujando el corazón al ver la cantidad de hoyos que los trabajadores estaban cavando. Los soldados apenas se estaban yendo a Europa, pero esos trabajadores debían saber que pasarían unos años ajetreados.

 _Y a Howard se le antoja celebrar._

Dio una última mirada a la modesta lápida. No tenía nada que decir, pues nunca le vio el sentido a hablarle a los muertos.

Volvió a temblar y decidió que era hora de regresar, antes de que Howard decidiera beberse todo el licor de la mansión.

* * *

 **N/A:** Henos aquí, de nuevo en el comienzo, pero uno muy diferente.

La verdad es que iba a seguir la historia original, pero entonces decidí que podía darles algo mejor. Me tomé mi tiempo y planee una versión 2.0, mucho más cruel.

Acá tenemos para rato, vamos a pasar por la primer peli de Cap, y a seguir hasta alcanzar el siglo 21. Todavía va a haber Clighan, pero la "pareja definitiva" de Meghan va a ser alguien más.

De a poco los voy a sumergir en la infancia de Meg y Howard, y luego voy a ir explicando los orígenes de los poderes de Meghan, pero para eso vamos a necesitar a cierto rubio que le gustan las pop-tarts y martillear alienígenas.

La verdad hace tiempo tenía esto planeado, pero estaba siendo consumida por el fandom de Harry Po-Potter y Lord Valdomero.

Voy a dividir mi tiempo, en su mayor parte, entre esta historia y la de Harry "El sucio" Potter...y mi vida, así no me vuelvo _muy_ loca.

So,...si eres un lector con antigüedad, gracias por quedarte y espero que disfrutes esta versión, y por favor, intenten no spoilear cosas para los posibles nuevos lectores, ya que algunas cosas de la versión original se van a quedar.

Sobre todo, gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Whitch:** Gracias ^-^

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Manos Frías**

Meghan siguió a Howard fuera del auto y dentro de un oscuro callejón, donde lo único merodeando en ese lugar además de ellos parecían ser ratas.

Howard golpeó en una puerta de chapa y desde el otro lado les llegó una voz.

-¿Contraseña?

Howard la miró.

-¿La recuerdas?

Meghan rodó sus ojos y se adelantó hasta que su rostro estuvo a milímetros de la puerta.

-Ra.

Escuchó el sonido de varias cerraduras; se alejó justo cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a un jóven con una nariz que podría pinchar un neumático y el rostro lleno de granos.

El joven se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar.

Meghan y Howard bajaron por las escaleras, la madera crujiendo a cada paso, pero el sonido siendo amortiguado por el de la música, que incrementaba en volumen con cada segundo que pasaba.

Meghan estiró el brazo y corrió una vieja cortina de cuencas, revelando una escena colorida.

Varias mesas redondas ocupaban al menos la mitad del lugar, con manteles rojos y simples sillas dispares. Al final del salón se podía apreciar un pequeño escenario, donde una banda tocaba jazz. La gente estaba sentada en grupos, algunas mesas habiendo sido movidas para hacer lugar para más gente, y los meseros se movían con agilidad entre el bullicio, cargando con bandejas, algunas con copas llenas de bebidas, y otras con copas vacías. Banderines de diferentes colores colgaban de las paredes, y en la pista de baile, las parejas se movían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, moviéndose rápido al tempo de la música. Meghan ladeó la cabeza, hipnotizada por la forma en que los colores de sus ropas estaban en todos lugares y en ninguno al mismo tiempo.

Se volteó para preguntar a su hermano en donde prefería sentarse, pero Howard ya estaba ocupado con una despampanante mujer rubia.

No queriendo estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que el desvergonzado ese le debía estar susurrando, continuó sola, buscando una mesa vacía.

Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se quitó el abrigo, revelando su nuevo vestido borgoña, de una tela exquisitamente suave, que abrazaba sus curvas de manera sutil (no dejó que Howard lo viera); dejó el abrigo en el respaldo de la silla, para luego colocar el bolso sobre el mismo. Se quitó los guantes a medida que se sentaba. Eligió una de las mesas del fondo, sin quedar lejos del resto, pero obteniendo perfecta periferia de la habitación.

Frente a su mesa pasó una pareja ligeramente ebria. Una mujer esbelta, con prístino cabello castaño recogido y un dulce vestido blanco del brazo de un hombre negro de traje.

Nadie pestañeó al verlos.

Un mesero se acercó y ella tomó una copa de champagne de su bandeja. Se lo tomó de un trago y continuó contemplando la escena.

No estaba muy segura de cómo era que Howard había encontrado ese lugar, pero era uno de varios donde las parejas como la que acababa de pasar por su lado podía refugiarse y respirar tranquila, sabiendo que no estaban siendo juzgados.

De su pequeño bolso, sacó su cajetilla plateada, y de esta, un cigarrillo. Con este entre labios, acercó el rostro a las velas que hacían de centro de mesa.

Inmediatamente, se sintió más tranquila, casi siendo capaz de olvidarse del encuentro del que había sido testigo esa mañana. Casi se convenció a sí misma de que ningún agente federal irrumpiría en la mansión en medio de la noche para arrestar a Howard.

Howard se elevó desde lo más bajo a lo más alto con increíble rapidez, y cualquiera con medio cerebro entendería que una transición así no se recorría por un camino de rosas. Se había hecho amigo de varias personas peligrosas, y Meghan temía que Howard olvidara que ese tipo de gente no es del que uno puede olvidarse cuando la meta ya fue cumplida.

Le hizo señas a otro camarero, intercambiando la copa vacía por una llena cuando este llegó a su lado.

-¿Mal día?

Levantó la mirada y casi se le caen las medias al ver al flacucho del otro día frente a ella, manos a sus lados de forma torpe.

-¿Disculpe?

El señor Rogers se rascó la nuca y se quitó el cabello de los ojos.

-E-ees solo que, parecía estar pensando en algo...y no se veía muy halagadora…¡No que su rostro no sea halagador! Lo es, digo que es un rostro halagador ¡Bonito! ¡Bonita! Lo siento. Lo que intento decir es…

Meghan ladeó la cabeza, exhalando el humo lentamente. Una sonrisa lobuna comenzó a expandirse por su rostro, y mientras más se agrandaba, más enrojecía el rubio frente a ella.

-¿Quiere sentarse?

-¿Disculpe?

Con una sonrisa más suave, le señaló con la cabeza la silla frente a ella, y el señor Rogers no demoró en sentarse.

-¿Conoce a muchas mujeres, señor Rogers?

-Steve, solo Steve-le corrigió él, siguiendo el movimiento de su mano mientras esta se acercaba y alejaba de su boca, cigarrillo en mano.

-¿Conoces a muchas mujeres, Steve?

-Bueno,...

-Sin contar tu madre.

Se le hundieron los hombros por una milésima de segundo.

-De hecho…

-Me refiero a mujeres cercanas a tu edad.

Se quedó en silencio, las mejillas tan rojas como el vestido que Meghan estaba usando.

Tiró las cenizas del cigarrillo y le dio otra calada.

-Me lo imaginé-apagó el cigarrillo y lo dejó sobre el cenicero, intentando ocultar su diversión-¿Quieres mi consejo?

Steve asintió, inclinándose sobre la silla como si la joven enfrente a él estuviera a punto de contarle el secreto para viajar más rápido que la luz.

-Como los hombres, somos humanos-parecía decepcionado al escucharla, y en ese momento no pudo ocultar su diversió que hablar con ellas de la misma manera que habla con un amigo.

-¿Debería llamarlas "imbéciles"?

-¿De verdad tengo que responder a eso?

-Pero Bucky dice que los halagos…

-En pequeñas dosis están bien, pero tengo la impresión de que crees que todo lo que dices debe ir acompañado de uno, y eso es molesto.

-Pero Bucky…

-¿Vas a tomar consejos de mujeres de un hombre o de una mujer?

-Pero…

-¿Vas a tomar consejos sobre cómo trabajar madera de un conductor o de un carpintero?

-Touché.

Se sumieron en un silencio sorprendentemente cómodo, en el que Meghan quiso reír ante su estupidez durante su primer encuentro. No estaba acostumbrada a estar alrededor de gente blanca (Howard era protector, hasta el punto en que en ocasiones era simplemente controlador. Ella entendía que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero no le quitaba las ganas de darle con un plato en la cabeza de vez en cuando.), y tantos años escondiéndose con su hermano la hicieron perspicaz de ellos.

Supuso que Howard, Jarvis y su esposa no eran los únicos a los que no les importaba la pigmentación de la piel. ¡Qué mundo tan ridículo si lo fueran!

-Imagino que tienes más experiencia.

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar a Steve, quien la miraba con interés y nerviosismo.

-¿Yo qué?

Tal vez debía reconsiderar, y enterrarle la vela encendida en la frente.

-Me refiero a qué debe saber mucho sobre hombres…¡Pero no lo digo de esa manera! Es qué,...bueno solo asumí que, alguien como usted-la señaló con la mano de arriba abajo para hacer énfasis. ¿Hablaba de su vestido rojo, y sus labios del mismo color? Sabía lo que la gente pensaba de quienes usaban el rojo, pero a Meghan le gustaba refiero a que esta noche se ve muy elegante…¡No que el otro día tampoco se viera elegante! Pero, ya sabe...

-Respira.

No, no necesitaría recurrir a la violencia con ese. Simplemente necesitaba ayuda para hablar.

-Con un hermano como el mío, es un milagro que no me tenga encerrada en una torre.

Steve rió de forma temblorosa, pero se detuvo enseguida.

-Eso era un chiste, ¿verdad?

-Sí,...en parte.

-¡Patán! Te me perdiste.

Otro hombre se sentó en la mesa. Este era más alto que Steve, y algo fornido. Su cabello negro tenía tanto gel que Meghan se preguntó si podía usarlo de linterna.

-Buck-Steve le llamó la atención, mirando a Meghan intencionadamente.

El hombre, Buck, giró la cabeza en su dirección, y lo primero que ella notó fue el azul de sus ojos.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le extendió una mano, que Meghan aceptó. Se la llevó a los labios y besó los nudillos, sin romper contacto visual. La castaña se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, no queriendo que estos se le quedaran atascados.

-James Buchanan Barnes a su servicio.

Intentando no reír, miró a Steve de forma juguetona.

-Veo que compartimos gusto en lo que refiere a nombre de mascotas.

Bucky miró entre ambos, claramente confundido.

-¿Eh?

Como la noche era joven y todavía podía mejorar (nótese el sarcásmo), Howard decidió reaparecer en ese momento, junto a la rubia de la entrada. Meghan, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, alcanzó su bolso de forma discreta, sacando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

-Meg, Jarvis te pasará a buscar en un par de horas. Dile que puedo volver solo...oh-miró a Bucky, luego a Steve, y de nuevo a Bucky. Le entrecerró los ojos de manera casi imperceptible-¿Sabes? Mejor me quedo contigo, tenemos que hablar de ese asunto del que te dije la otra vez. Le diré a Anette…

-Me llamo Polette.

-Como sea, Fantine.

Meghan terminó de escribir y contó hasta tres. Cuando escuchó a la rubia abofeteando a su hermano, arrancó la hoja, y volvió a guardar su libreta y bolígrafo.

Sonriente, se volvió hacia Howard, que se masajeaba la mandíbula con una mano, sin soltar a su fiel whiskey con la otra.

-Mujeres, ¿verdad?-dijo a James y Steve, como si fueran compinches.

El pelinegro le siguió la corriente, pero Steve vio como la rubia se alejaba. ¿Era pena eso que brillaba en sus piscinas azules?

-¿Creen que ella está bien?-preguntó, apuntando hacia donde la rubia parecía estar siendo consolada por su grupo de amigas.

Howard le quitó importancia con la mano.

-Sí, sí, Marie está bien. Solo bebió un poco de más.

Meghan dobló el trozo de papel y lo colocó dentro de uno de sus guantes.

-El desconsiderado es mi hermano, Howard-presentó la joven, mirando a Steve.

-Un placer-saludó el rubio con brevedad, pero su amigo mostró más entusiasmo.

Howard le ofreció un brazo.

-Ha sido un placer caballeros, pero ya es pasada la hora de dormir de Meg-ignorando su mirada sucia, continuó-. Me temo que aquí termina la noche para nosotros.

Meghan se levantó y se colocó su abrigo, tomó su bolso y sonrió a Steve.

-Esta vez sí ha sido un placer, Steve-le dijo, su sonrisa roja cautivadora y aterradora al mismo tiempo-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nos volvamos a ver pronto-asintió brevemente en dirección de James, sin siquiera .

-¿Eh?

Steve se cubrió la boca para ocultar su sonrisa, y Meghan aceptó el brazo de su hermano. Juntos, se alejaron de la mesa, rumbo a las escaleras que los devolverían a la realidad.

-¡Señorita!-escuchó a Steve llamando, pero no volteó-¡Se olvida de…!

Howard movió la cortina de cuencas y le permitió el paso. Subiendo las escaleras, Meghan escuchó como las múltiples conversaciones morían junto con la música, y unos momentos después no eran más que un eco, perdido en el frío espacio de Brooklyn.

-Jarvis va a tardar. ¿Quieres esperar o caminar?

-Preferiría seguir bebiendo y estar cálida-respondió ella, mirando a su hermano, una mezcla de irritación y diversión-, pero si no puedo tener ninguna de esas, prefiero caminar. Al menos así no pasaremos frío.

Emprendieron marcha rápidamente, un brazo de Howard seguro alrededor de su hermana a modo de protección. Fueron por la ruta habitual de Jarvis, sabiendo que en un par de horas cuando el mayordomo saliera a buscarlos, los encontraría a medio camino.

La noche era fría y parecía que estuvo nevando por unos minutos, por lo que Meghan estaba agradecida por el tacto de su hermano. Su calor corporal era intenso, y su brazo una protección extra de los monstruos que albergaba la noche. Cualquier otra persona de su estatus no se pasearía sola por Brooklyn de noche, ni por ningún otro lado, en especial una mujer, pero los hermanos conocían las calles de Nueva York como la palma de su mano, pues esas calles fueron su hogar en una época no lejana. Sabían cuándo y dónde cortar el tramo, y en donde había que apurar el paso y caminar con la cabeza gacha.

Un par de horas más tarde, Jarvis los encontró a medio camino, y el resto del viaje pasó en una amena conversación entre los tres ocupantes del vehículo. Howard parecía algo cansado, lo que significaba que no tenía la energía suficiente para desubicarse mucho, y se guardó la mayor parte de sus comentarios degenerados.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Meghan se despidió de ambos hombres y fue directa a su habitación, donde James la recibió con entusiasmo.

La joven se agachó para acariciarlo, pero el perro se alejó al sentir su tacto.

-Lo sé, lo sé-le dijo, observando sus manos desnudas con un brillo de picardí las manos heladas.

* * *

 **L** uego del desayuno, los hermanos se sentaron en el taller de Howard. Meghan tendía a unirse a él solo cuando se sentía demasiado aburrida, o cuando Howard necesitaba una asistente, alguien que le alcanzara las cosas y le secara el sudor de la frente. En esos momentos, su hermano no parecía estar inspirado, pues tenía el periódico del día entre manos y pasaba las páginas exasperado. Pasados unos minutos dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Meghan, todavía medio dormida, lo miró de reojo.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que el sobrino de Hitler solicitó un permiso para unirse al ejército.

Eso le llamó la atención, y haciendo sus garabatos a un lado, colocó sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Ah, ¿de verdad?

Howard dio vuelta al periódico y le enseñó el encabezado.

-Es buena noticia-dijo ella, sonando insegura.

Howard dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se levantó, tomando un viejo trapo sucio y acercándose al auto..

-Por supuesto que lo es, ¿por qué el tono?

Se llevó una mano al cabello, que como siempre, llevaba suelto, y tomó un mechón entre dos dedos, retorciéndolo.

\- Es simplemente extraño, a mi parecer. Después de todo, son de la misma sangre.

Howard la miró como si no entendiera, algo que no sucedía a menudo. La joven no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que vio esa expresión en el rostro de su hermano. Abrió el capó y se inlcinó dentro del vehículo.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Precisamente ese. Son familia.

-¿Y? Hitler es un lunático. ¿Y ese mostacho? También tiene mal gusto.

Meghan no se atrevió a mirarlo, y en su lugar admiró la llave inglesa que descansaba junto al cuaderno de Howard, donde estuvo dibujando a un Tiranosaurio Rex con la cabeza de su hermano. Lo firmó.

\- No quita el parentesco.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? Meg, Hitler es un monstruo ¿Quién se quedaría a su lado?

-Yo lo haría-le dijo, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos. El marrón en ellos era idéntico a los de ella-.Sí fueras tú, me quedaría a tu lado.

-Es diferente- protestó, limpiándose el aceite de las manos y quitándose el puro de entre los dientes-. No voy a invadir países en busca de todo el que piense diferente.

-Si lo fuera- repitió con cuidado-,me quedaría de todas formas.

Howard no dijo nada, volviendo a trabajar en su amado auto. Esos estaban escaseando, ya que el gobierno quería usar los materiales para fabricar armamento, y lo último que debía querer era que se averiara.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, Howard revisando todo tres veces y Meghan con la vista clavada en su obra de arte como si fuera un fascinante enigma.

Una pregunta la estaba carcomiendo, pero realmente no quería saber la respuesta.

Como tendía a ir en contra de sus instintos, preguntó:

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Me abandonarías si me convierto en un monstruo?

Howard dejó de trabajar por un momento y pensó.

-Eso no te sucedería.

-No lo sabes.

-¡Si, si lo sé!

Meghan falló en ocultar su sorpresa. Howard nunca levantaba la voz, al menos no a ella. Pasado un momento, volvió al auto, y Meghan intentó no removerse en su asiento. Un silencio tenso llenó el lugar, que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper. Una pluma podría haber caído, y el sonido de esta al tocar una superficie habría retumbado por toda la mansión.

Se levantó rápidamente, haciendo una mueca cuando sus tacones tocaron el suelo. El sonido pareció haber sido amplificado, y casi esperaba que la hubieran escuchado desde el otro lado del país

-Voy a ver si,...mm, si todas las bañeras están llenas-anunció, acelerando el paso rumbo a la puerta, haciendo una cara a cada paso. Abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir de esa habitación volando, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Howard.

-No te dejaría-Meghan no volteó a verlo, pero giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado-. No dejaré que te conviertas en un monstruo.

Meghan se mordió el labio, considerando sus palabras. Todo el asunto de la guerra le resultaba algo abrumador. Solo menos de dos meses atrás, la terrible guerra solo era un suceso lejano en su vida, y luego atacaron Pearl Harbour, y luego de eso un hombre del ejército se apareció, solicitando el servicio de su hermano. Sabía que si Howard aceptaba, las probabilidades de que tuviera que abandonar el país serían grandes, y también sabía que él querría llevarla consigo; y aunque Meghan no tenía intenciones de contribuir en otra cosa que no fuera asegurarse de que su hermano no se presentara a trabajar ebrio, o muy tarde, no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que les sucedería, estando más cerca de donde la pelea era peor.

Sí su memoria no le fallaba, recordaba a su madrastra, cepillando su oscuro cabello con movimientos lentos, amorosos y reconfortantes, mientras ella lloraba. Meghan no recordaba porque estaba llorando, solo recordaba que hizo algo que no debía y su padre le gritó, para luego dejar la marca de su palma sobre su pequeña mejilla regordeta. Su madrastra la calmó luego de eso, y le pidió que perdonara a su padre, pues tuvo que pelear en una terrible guerra no muchos años atrás, y nunca regresó por completo. El señor Stark había sido amable y encantador en su juventud, pero luego cumplió dieciocho y fue reclutado. En su momento, Meghan no lo entendía, solo quería que Howard volviera a casa de la escuela y se escondiera con ella debajo de la cama que compartían. Howard la logró convencer de que ahí debajo nada podía lastimarla.

" _-Tal vez haya una araña grande y fea-le dijo luego de un momento, frunciendo el ceño-, pero tu no le tienes miedo a una arañita, ¿verdad, Meg?_

 _La pequeña, de apenas cuatro años, se apresuró a asentir, queriendo complacer a su hermano._

 _-Claro que no. Eres una niña valiente-le sonrió Howard, jalando una de sus trenzas y sus palabras fueron suficiente para ahogar el sonido de los gritos provenientes desde la otra habitación."_

Por un momento, Meghan miró a su hermano por encima de su hombro, y en lugar de ver al adulto brillante e irresponsable en que se había convertido, vio al niño de nueve años que se escondía debajo de la cama con ella, aún cuando hacía frío. Vio al niño de trece, que le daba su único sweater abrigado durante la noche, porque Howard prefería arriesgarse a la hipotermia a ver a su hermana pasando frío. Vio a ese adolescente, que antes de los quince, se las arregló para graduarse de secundaria y ganar una beca en M.I.T, que iba a clase sin dormir porque se pasaba las noches enteras haciendo las tareas de sus compañeros a cambio de dinero, que insistía en usar para poner un techo (por humilde que fuera) sobre la cabeza de Meghan.

A veces se preguntaba si en algún momento Howard la vio como una carga, y en el par de ocasiones que se atrevió a preguntar, el hombre le rodó los ojos y le dijo que dejara de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a la guerra, pero sabía que pelear contra lo inevitable solo causaba más daño que bien. Algo le decía que esa guerra sería mala para ambos, y que le sería difícil, si es que era siquiera remotamente posible, volver a la normalidad.

Pero no quería preocuparlo con sus pensamientos oscuros. Howard ya había pasado casi veinte años preocupándose por ella.

En su lugar, le sonrió.

-Cuento con que mantengas esa promesa-le dijo medio en broma.

-¿Cuándo he roto una promesa?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Siempre dices que vas a llevar a James de paseo, pero nunca lo haces.

Howard estiró los brazos hacia los lados, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a probar su punto.

-¡Ese animal me odia!

-Claro que no.

-¡Sí me odia! Además, es feo como el pecado. No quiero que me vean con _eso_ por la calle.

Meghan le tiró con una llave inglesa, pero Howard se agachó.

-A tí te dejaré feo como el pecado, Howard Stark, si sigues hablando así de mi bebé.

-Tiene como diez años, Meg. No es un bebé, es un veterano.

-¿Quieres saber la diferencia entre mi vestido y tu opinión?

-¿Qué?

-El vestido lo pedí.

Con eso, se retiró, riendo para sus adentros, satisfecha luego de haber aligerado el ambiente.

Se preocuparía por la guerra otro día.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bonsoir! Así que, no mucho sucede aquí, excepto que conocimos a otro personaje y Meghan decidió no ser paranoica respecto a Steve.

Es muy probable que en el siguiente conozcamos al doctor Erskine.

Por cierto, si les interesa saber en que punto de la guerra estamos, se pueden guiar por las noticias. Hay que tener en cuenta que a pesar de que en los 40' ya tenían una tecnología más avanzada, las noticias podían tardar. Así que sip, voy a intentar sumergirme un poco en la guerra y darles pequeños datos para que sepan donde andamos parados.

La verdad es que estoy ansiosa por que Meghan conozca a los Maximoff, pero aún más cerca, ¡Estoy ansiosa porque conozca a Peggy! Esas dos van a ser tremendo dúo, y ya quiero escribirlas juntas!

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Capítulo I

Capítulo I: Señora Barton

Agosto, 2009

Meghan intentó controlarse, pero cuando entró a la casa, dio un portazo que alertó a Clint de su llegada.

El arquero asomó desde la cocina por el pasillo, llevaba un delantal rosa con los bordes fruncidos atado alrededor de su cintura. Se estaba secando las manos.

Era bueno que él cocinara; Meghan siempre se las arreglaba para quemar algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Nat sigue con permiso?-preguntó.

El hombre asintió.

-Vendrá a quedarse dentro de un par de días-le dijo.

Natasha sufrió un pequeño accidente en su última misión, que acabó con una herida de arma blanca en su pierna y un brazo roto. La rusa no estaba feliz fuera del campo, pero necesitaba curar. Afortunadamente para ella, era demasiado intimidante, y Fury no se atrevió a asignarla a trabajo de oficina.

Meghan, quien solía quejarse como una niña cuando el trabajo de oficina le tocaba a ella, daría su ojo por ser asignada a ello en ese momento.

Atravesó la sala y se detuvo ante una puerta rosa entreabierta. Mirando dentro, notó que las mellizas dormían plácidamente, Natasha habiéndose cambiado de cama en algún momento, tenía un brazo alrededor de Amanda, quien no cesaba de rascarse la nariz.

Meghan se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Abrió el grifo por si las dudas, y se volteó hacia Clint.

Un destello le llamó la atención a la alianza de oro que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y el más delicado que ella portaba en la misma mano, en el mismo dedo, de repente ganó considerable peso.

-¿Recuerdas la misión en la que he estado trabajando?

-Sí, sí, Sikorski, ¿verdad?

Zerek Sikorski había sido la misión de Meghan por casi un año. Era un científico que se especializaba en ingeniería aeronáutica, y S.H.I.E.L.D tenía razones para creer que estaba maquinando algo peligroso para venderlo a un terrorista.

La agencia no sabía qué era lo que estaba planeando, ni para quién, y por eso la enviaron a ella a hacer el papel de "Agente Romeo"...o en su caso, "Agente Julieta".

No era una tarea que Meghan encontrara particularmente entretenida, pero era parte del trabajo. Tampoco era la primera vez que tenía que hacer algo así. Clint también tenía que hacerlo de tanto en tanto, y Natasha, y casi cualquier espía de nivel dos hacia arriba.

Lo que no le hacía feliz, sin embargo, era lo lejos que tendría que llevar su farsa.

-Me propuso matrimonio. Bueno, le propuso matrimonio a Elise Hemmings.

Elise Hemmings era el papel que había adoptado, con peluca y todo. No dejaba de sorprenderle lo que una peluca, gafas y en ocasiones dientes falsos podían hacer por su apariencia.

Elise era una experta en reducción de personal y viajaba seguido, lo que caía bien con Zerek, dándole varias oportunidades para meter a sus amantes en la casa.

Meghan supuso que le ayudaba a su ego, con lo poco hombre que podía ser.

-Ya veo-asintió Clint, poniendo en uso su cara de poker. No hacía uso de esa expresión cuando eran solo ellos dos, pero ella conocía a su esposo, y cualquier tonto habría sabido en un santiamén que no estaba feliz -.¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué dice Fury?

-Acepté, y Fury cree que fue una buena decisión-suspiró, recostando sus manos contra el fregadero.

Su susceptibilidad al frío era tanta, que sintió como el frío del agua que salía del grifo le penetraba los huesos.

Clint se quitó el delantal y lo dejó sobre una silla, acercándose a su esposa con pasos lentos.

Meghan lo observó, ojos oscuros rehusandose a dejar que los de él escaparan.

Presionó su frente contra la suya y cerró los ojos. Meghan hizo lo mismo, rodeándolo con ambos brazos.

Clint presionó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso gentil, pegando su cuerpo al de Meghan, sus manos recorriendo su espalda lentamente.

Sus labios bajaron hasta su mandíbula, y de su mandíbula pasaron a su cuello, donde enterró su rostro.

Meghan recostó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Clint, suspirando lentamente.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?-preguntó, sus labios rozando la piel con cada palabra.

-Mañana. Necesito un testigo.

Clint se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

-¿Familia?

-Puedo pedirle a Nat, o a Bobbi.

-No, no, estaré ahí.

Meghan acunó su rostro entre sus manos. Su toque era gentil, pero ambos sabían que esas manos habían cometido un sinfín de atrocidades.

-Llévame arriba-le dijo en un susurro que se perdió en el espacio.

Los ojos azules de Clint se oscurecieron y la tomó en sus brazos. Meghan se acomodó, ambas piernas alrededor de su cadera, brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Lo besó.

-Te daré varias razones para volver-le dijo entre besos, ganando una risa.

* * *

Meghan tomó la mano de Clint y sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con los suyos. La diferencia en los tonos de piel era algo que de vez en cuando le llamaba la atención.

Debajo de ella, el arquero descansaba plácido, su respiración pareja, su corazón tranquilo debajo de su oído. Meghan se aferró a él con más fuerza, memorizando la sensación de su torso presionado contra el de él, de su brazo alrededor de su cintura de manera vaga, y su respiración golpeando contra su cabeza suavemente.

Se enderezó, cabello oscuro cayendo hacia un lado mientras sus dedos trazaban los contornos de su rostro, más avejentado que él suyo.

Trazó sus cejas y nariz, y luego sus labios.

Clint se removió debajo de ella, y Meghan se maravilló ante la manera en la que su piel se sentía contra la suya cuando se movía.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó sin abrir los ojos

-Shh. Vuelve a dormir-le dijo, tan bajo que dudó que la hubiera escuchado, en especial considerando que no llevaba sus audífonos puestos.

Se levantó y vistió rápidamente, todavía en la oscuridad. En su reloj, vio que eran casi las cuatro.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y se inclinó, besando la frente de Clint por un momento.

Salió de la habitación con pasos silenciosos, a pesar de que sus botas tenían taco.

Bajó a la cocina y apagó la luz.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de las mellizas, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama de Amanda y quitó un mechón rubio de la frente de Natasha.

Sonrió levemente. Amanda se caía de la cama, y Natasha tendía a esperar a que sus padres se fueran para pasarse a la cama de su hermana. Hacía que Amy durmiera contra la pared, para asegurarse de que no cayera y se lastimara.

Quería despertarlas y ver sus pequeños ojos, y escuchar sus agudas voces, pero si la veían en ese momento, la separación sería peor para ellas.

Besó el hombro de Natasha sobre la tela de su pijama de bananas, y la mejilla de Amanda. Las arropó, colocó un par de almohadas en el suelo junto a la cama y salió.

* * *

Octubre, 2009

Con una mueca, Meghan se agachó para colocar la ropa sucia en el lavarropas. Elsie tenía un viaje debido al trabajo, por lo que tenía que pasar unos días lejos de su "esposo".

La verdadera razón de su ausencia era que se acercaba Halloween, y con el día de las brujas también venía el cumpleaños de las mellizas.

Casi sonrió al recordar a Clint en la sala del hospital, disfrazado de vampiro (colmillos y todo), y diciéndole que respire.

Meghan no se tomó las instrucciones muy bien, y le dijo en donde se las podía meter antes de gritar por una epidural.

Era una epidural para ella o no más uñas para el doctor.

Se levantó, haciendo otra mueca de dolor, y dejó la canasta sobre una vieja mesa de madera junto a la lavarropas. Dios, le ardía la espalda.

Pegó un salto cuando dos brazos le rodearon la cintura, pero se relajó al notar que era Clint.

Su verdadero esposo besó su sien.

-Me alegra que estés aquí-le dijo, besando su hombro expuesto.

-Extrañé este lugar.

-¿Incluso el frío?

-...Extrañe la mayor parte de este lugar.

Clint se acercó aún más, su pecho tocando su espalda, y Meghan pegó un salto y se alejó siseando.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

-No, no es nada-Meghan intentó alejarse, pero Clint ya la había tomado del brazo , suéltame. No es nada.

El rubio no le hizo caso, dándola vuelta y levantando la tela de su blusa. Meghan sintió como su mano se cerraba en un puño alrededor de la tela.

-¿Él te hizo esto?-preguntó entre dientes.

Meghan curaba rápido, mucho más rápido que una persona normal. La misma Natasha confesó sentirse mal del estómago cuando una bala se enterró entre los ojos de Meghan, salió por el otro lado, y la espía continuó caminando como si nada.

Claro, tardó varias horas en arreglarse, pero eventualmente, su cráneo volvió a la normalidad.

Supuso que debió haber usado algo para acelerar el proceso en su espalda, pero en su apuro por volver con su familia por el fin de semana, desechó la idea.

Clint vio las marcas en la espalda morena de su esposa y soltó la tela, tomó unos pasos hacia atrás y golpeó la pared.

Meghan lo miró de manera acusatoria.

-Cálmate.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó en su lugar.

Meghan apartó la mirada e intentó hacerse la indiferente.

-Nada. Solo, le gusta jugar rudo.

-¿Jugar rudo?

-Ya sabes,...en la habitación.

-¿Siempre hace esas cosas?

Se encogió de hombros, sus ojos oscuros todavía clavados en la repisa donde tenía los jabones.

-Eh, no siempre, solo seguido.

-¿Cómo,...qué,...qué es eso?

-Deja de hacer preguntas, Clint. Sabes que no debemos hablar sobre nuestras misiones.

-¡Maldita sea, Meg!

La espía pegó un salto, mirándolo con sorpresa mal disimulada.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó de nuevo, señalándola.

-Solo usa la hebilla de su cinturón. No es tan malo, y sano rápido.

-Voy a matarlo-masculló Clint, intentando pasar por su lado y salir de la pequeña habitación.

-¡Clint, no!

-¡Te está lastimando, Meg! ¡No lo defiendas!-le gritó, poniéndose frente a ella.

Meghan lo miró mal.

-No lo defiendo, pero tengo órdenes, y estoy cerca de tener esos malditos planos. Lo necesito vivo.

-No me importa-le dijo, intentando alejarse.

Meghan lo tomó del brazo, y él se volvió para mirarla.

-Deja que consiga los planos. Los planos, el nombre del comprador-se acercó a él manteniendo el contacto visual -, y luego podemos deshacernos de él.

Luego de un momento, preguntó:

-¿Y qué quieres haga hasta entonces?

Meghan no tuvo que pensar su respuesta.

-Hazme sentir amada, Clint.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre su mejilla, y ella se inclinó contra el toque.

Clint la sentó sobre la lavarropas y se paró entre sus piernas, atrayéndola en un beso ferviente.

* * *

Junio, 2012

El sol canadiense golpeaba a Meghan en el rostro, pero a pesar de su supuesta calidez, la mujer no sentía nada más que frío. Llevaba puesta una gruesa chaqueta y una bufanda, y sabía que debía de verse ridícula junto a las otras personas del pueblo. A ella no le importaba, no pensaba pasar frío solo para aparentar ser como los demás, y los locales ya estaban acostumbrados a las extrañas mañas de la señora Barton.

A su lado, los labradores Nicky y Amigo, se echaron sobre la tierra. Meghan no quería más animales en la casa, los dos gatos ya eran más que suficiente, pero Clint se las arregló para convencerla de comprar un perro. Cuando llegaron al lugar, intentó convencerla de llevarlos a todos, pero una sola mirada le dejó saber que sus poderes de persuasión tenían límites. El plan era elegir uno, y Clint eligió uno, pero entonces un pequeño San Bernardo comenzó a mordisquearle el dobladillo del pantalón y a lloriquear, mirándola con sus ojitos de perro mojado. Meghan intentó resistir su mirada, pero unos minutos más tarde salieron del lugar con dos perros.

Nicky, el pequeño niño favorito de Meghan, enseguida tomó la costumbre de abrazarse a su pierna y demandar caricias de esa manera, restregando su cabeza contra su rodilla cuando su dueña lo ignoraba. Casi tres años más tarde, seguía haciendo lo mismo, pero casi le llegaba al hombro.

Lo había nombrado Nicky para molestar a su jefe, Nick Fury, y la verdad era que le sorprendía que el hombre no la hubiera bajado de regreso al nivel uno por hacer eso...aunque sí la castigó con dos meses de trabajo de oficina.

Amigo, el labrador de Clint, ladró dos veces, sentándose tieso, y sin soltar su agarre de las correas, Meghan miró en la misma dirección que el perro. El autobús escolar se acercaba por el camino de tierra.

Los perros intentaron correr en dirección del vehículo, pero la mujer los sostuvo con fuerza casi inhumana como si no le pasara ficha.

El autobús se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, y de estas bajaron dos niñas de no más de cinco años. Natasha, con su cabello rubio en una trenza que apenas se podía llamar trenza, bajó primero, estirando el brazo. Le siguió Amanda, más despacio y cabizbaja.

Meghan se acercó rápidamente y saludó al chofer, Mauricio, con la mano. El hombre le tocó el claxon al partir, todavía tenía que llevar a otros diez niños.

Meghan se arrodilló frente a sus hijas y soltó las correas, confiando en que los perros no huirían.

-Má, Amy se mareó de nuevo-le dijo Natasha, quitándose un mechón del rostro, revelando sus ojos castaños, como los de su madre.

Amanda enseguida se refugió en los brazos de Meghan y comenzó a llorar. Muchas veces, Meghan no estaba segura de sí Amanda era muy sensible o Natasha muy dura.

-No pasa nada-le dijo, acariciándole el cabello y quitándole la mochila de los hombros, que se la pasó a Amigo. El perro la tomó entre los dientes, y Nicky tomó la de Natasha (era un truco que Clint les enseñó la vez que estuvo atorado en la casa por casi cuatro meses, gracias a una lesión que sufrió en el campo).

-No me siento bien-lloró Amanda, mientras Meghan se levantaba y la acomodaba en un brazo.

Natasha tomó su mano libre y se encaminaron por otro camino de tierra, más prolijo que el por el que el autobús se había acercado.

-Es una pena-le dijo, cerrando la cerca de una patada. Esperó a escuchar el familiar "click" que indicaba que esta había trancado antes de continuar su camino que no podrás comer tacos esta noche. Creo que tengo algo de sopa.

La niña se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

-Bueno, no me siento taaaaaan mal.

Natasha le dio una mirada a su madre, y ambas sonrieron.

-Mm. Mira tú, en ese caso puedes comerlos ahora mismo.

Resumió el llanto.

* * *

-Creo que esto está mal-dijo Natasha, mirando su cuaderno.

-¿Cuestionas mi sabiduría, niña?-le preguntó Meghan, reclinándose contra la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué es sabiduría?-preguntaron las mellizas a la vez.

Meghan intentó no temblar; cada vez que hacían eso le asustaban más que el niño demonio dentro del espejo en una película que su amiga, Natasha Romanoff, la obligó a mirar.

-Una persona sabia es alguien que sabe muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo la tía Nat?-preguntó Amy, ajustándose sus gafas.

-¿O papá?

Meghan bufó, ofendida.

-O yo.

Las niñas se miraron y rieron, y la mujer sintió como sus ojos se ensancharon.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto que huelo? ¡Traición!-se levantó de la mesa, sintiendo el olor a quemado. Sus galletas estaban listas quiero ver a quién van cuando quieran helado en medio de la noche.

Entró en la pequeña cocina y apagó el horno. Sin desperdiciar tiempo, lo abrió y sacó la asadera sin guantes, colocándola sobre la alta mesada que Clint instaló al quinto intento solo unos meses atrás.

-¡Miau!

Pegó un salto y sacó su arma de debajo de la mesada, volteando con rapidez. El gato de Amanda, un saco de pelos hediondo llamado Jerry, la miraba desde el suelo. A su lado, Tom, el otro saco de pelos hediondo de Natasha. Tom era un hurón con tendencias psicópatas, ¡Meghan estaba segura! Algo le decía que Tom la mataría de poder hacerlo.

Jerry maulló de nuevo, y Meghan escaneó la cocina, viendo que todavía tenían comida y agua en sus recipientes.

-Nat, abre la puerta a los bichos-llamó, y enseguida escuchó como la silla se arrastraba sobre el suelo de madera.

Las bolas de pelo siguieron el sonido, y ella volvió a sus no-tan-quemadas- galletas.

Probó una y casi se le lleva el diente. ¡No era justo! Todo le salía mal. Y pensar que por,...dos días, quiso ser una chef profesional y trabajar para Gordon Ramsay.

-¡Má! ¡Vino la loca!...¡Y la tía Nat!

-¿A quién llamas loca, mocosa?

Volvió a la sala, donde en efecto, Natasha se encontraba sentada a la mesa con Amanda en su regazo. La pelirroja le estaba explicando algo.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de como se suma, Meg?-fue el recibimiento que obtuvo.

A la entrada, reclinada contra el marco, se encontraba Clary, la niñera favorita de Meghan. Clary trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D, y cada vez que ambos Barton se tenían que ir en una misión y Natasha no estaba disponible, la llamaban a ella.

Meghan no confiaría la seguridad de sus niñas a nadie más.

Los ojos verdes de Clary se posaron sobre ella, y la mujer sonrió.

-¿Qué quemaste esta vez?-le preguntó, ante lo que la espía rodó sus ojos.

-No mi orgullo, por poco-se volvió hacia Natasha-.¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sí Natasha estaba ahí para hacer de niñera significaba que Fury necesitaba a Meghan en el campo, pateando el trasero de algún tipo malo, pero si Clary también estaba ahí, entonces la asesina rusa estaría viajando con ella.

Era extraño. Desde el incidente dos años atrás, Fury dejó de enviarla en las mismas misiones que Clint y Natasha.

La espía entrecerró sus ojos, mirando a la pelirroja con claras intenciones. Sintió como el corazón se le caía a los pies pero mantuvo una expresión pasiva, no queriendo asustar a las mellizas.

-Quédense con Clary-les dijo, dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso con pasos ruidosos.

No podía escuchar a Natasha, pero sabía que estaba detrás de ella.

Tomaron la primera puerta, que daba a la habitación del matrimonio. A simple vista, uno podía saber de qué lado de la cama dormía Meghan, pues tenía un par de mantas de dos plazas dobladas a la mitad, mientras que la otra apenas tenía un edredón lila.

Meghan se dirigió a un rincón y sacó las tablas de madera del suelo. Sacó su Beretta 92 y la CZ-75B, asegurándose en el proceso de que estuvieran cargadas.

Luego de tomar unos cartuchos extra, volvió a colocar la tabla sobre el suelo y se acercó a la cama, donde Natasha estaba depositando la bolsa de viaje negra de Meghan. La abrió y guardó las armas dentro, en el proceso sacando su uniforme. De detrás de la cabecera de la cama, Natasha sacó con cuidado la katana de Meghan. La hoja había sido teñida por los científicos de S.H.I.E.L.D al pedido de la castaña (solo necesitó amenazarlos con cortarles un par de dedos y dárselos en una ensalada), y la hoja iba en degradé, comenzando con un agresivo negro y terminando en rojo, asemejando una llama.

Sin molestarse en encerrarse en el baño, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a colocarse el uniforme. Era completamente negro, con una enredadera roja cosida alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Algo salió mal con el proyecto Pegaso. Clint está en peligro-respondió la pelirroja, tomando asiento al borde de la cama.

-¿Pero está vivo?

-La agencia piensa que sí-miró su reloj ás tiempo de leer el informe en el avión. Tenemos que irnos.

Meghan se metió dentro del traje y se lo colocó, dándose la vuelta para que Natasha le subiera el cierre. Por un momento, a través de los espejos, vió la marca de nacimiento que tenía en la espalda, asemejando a un rayo que le recorría la mitad de la espalda, naciendo en el lado derecho de su cuello, llegando hasta el hombro izquierdo.

La otra mujer se colocó detrás de ella y le subió el cierre, asegurándolo al final.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó, colocándose un largo abrigo para ocultar el traje.

Tomó el bolso y siguió a su amiga de regreso abajo, donde las mellizas parecían estar dibujando con Clary.

-Mañana es el último día de clases-le dijo Meghan al entrar en la sala-,así que salen a mediodía.

Clary asintió, urgiendo a las niñas a que se levantaran.

Ninguna dijo nada, sabiendo que cuando sus padres bajaban así significaba que tenían que trabajar. Naturalmente, no sabían qué era lo que hacían, y Meghan temía el día que tuviera que decirles que asesinaba gente por dinero.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y aceptó los abrazos.

Sosteniendo a las mellizas contra su pecho, se juró a sí misma que traería a Clint de regreso con vida.

* * *

N/A: Imagino que si hay alguien por ahí leyendo esta historia, debe sentirse confundid .

Eventualmente, todo se va a aclarar, pero van a tener que leer bastante para eso.

¿Alguien lee esto? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Tienen alguna teoría?


	5. Capítulo 3

Dediquemos este capítulo al hombre responsable de la creación de algunos de nuestros personajes favoritos; que nos enseñó, a través de sus historias, que con perseverancia, coraje, corazón e incluso un poco de humor aquí y allá, todo es posible. Qué nos enseñó que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, todos podemos convivir en armonía si nos esforzamos lo suficiente, sí nos escuchamos con una mente abierta. El hombre que dedicó su vida a ese mensaje, y que cada vez que lo expresaba, no llevaba también de paseo a un mundo más allá de nuestra imaginación, donde podemos, aunque sea por unas horas, unos minutos, o unos segundos, olvidarnos del mal del mundo, y sumergirnos en un océano de infinitas posibilidades.

Dediquemos este capítulo al grande, Stan Lee.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Doctor Erskine

Tarareando para sus adentros, Meghan colocó un gran mapa en la pared sur de su habitación. La dulce voz de Peggy Lee viajaba por su habitación, dándole al lugar un extraño aire de serenidad en comparación con la severidad que rodeaba a la joven.

Tomando una pequeña caja de madera, escaneó el mapa en busca de Birmania, para luego colocar una aguja de cabeza roja sobre el nombre del país. Lentamente, continuó por el continente, expandiéndose hacia Europa, Asia y finalizando en América.

Tomó dos pasos hacia atrás para admirar su trabajo. Donde antes el mapa se había mostrado de diferentes tonos de marrón, ahora era cubierto en gran parte por agujas rojas (representando a las Potencias del Eje), y azules (representando a los Aliados). La mayoría del azul se le fue cubriendo a la Unión Soviética, y habiendo quedado corta de color, consideró conseguir más agujas. Supuso que tendría que esperar, leer las noticias de cada día y continuar con el mapa. Esperaba necesitar más agujas azules; eso sería una buena señal.

-¿Señorita Meghan?

Con los labios fruncidos, la joven levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una empleada. Liza, con su oscuro cabello trenzado y recogido en un moño bajo, esperaba en la puerta, ojeando a James con desconfianza, secándose las oscuras manos en un viejo trapo.

-¿Sí?-intentó darle una sonrisa, haciendo a un lado la pequeña caja con agujas.

-El señor Howard salió. Dice que volverá tarde, y que debe comenzar los preparativos para una fiesta por el día de San Valentín.

Meghan rodó los ojos. ¡Esos no eran tiempos de fiestas!

-Gracias.

La mujer asintió y se retiró, dejando la puerta entreabierta, algo que ambos Stark odiaban con pasión.

Decidiendo que de todas maneras quería hablar con el cocinero, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta completamente.

El pasillo estaba bien iluminado, pero eso no le hacía sentir mejor respecto a los retratos colgados en las paredes. Le sorprendía que, al comprar la gran mansión, Howard decidiera no re-decorarla.

-No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo-se había encogido de hombros, y Meghan decidió que el tema no era importante.

Posando una mano en la baranda de pino, bajó lentamente, sin prisas; el sonido de sus tacos amortiguado por la alfombra.

Apareció en el rellano al mismo tiempo en que alguien tocaba la puerta, y Jarvis se acercaba para abrirla.

¿Ya había llevado a James a caminar? Se preguntó, con toda intención de continuar rumbo a la cocina.

Debía volver a revisar el lugar, para asegurarse de que las bañeras estuvieran llenas, al igual que los cubos de arena que repartió por el lugar meticulosamente.

-Tal vez debería conseguir más cubos-pensó, frunciendo los labios -.Uno nunca sabe.

-Señorita, es para usted-habló Jarvis, provocando que la joven se detuviera a medio paso.

Dando vuelta y pasando el ceño de los labios a la frente, se acercó a la puerta. ¿Quién querría verla a ella? No conocía a mucha gente, y la que sabía donde encontrarla se limitaba al personal doméstico de su hermano.

Jarvis se hizo a un lado, y el ceño de la joven dio paso a una ancha sonrisa al ver al muchacho que esperaba del otro lado del umbral.

Vestía de manera simple; uno de los tirantes que sostenía sus pantalones remendado, su abrigo en brazo, el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Steve! Comencé a creer que no te volvería a ver-saludó ella, para luego recordar sus modales y hacerse a un lado pasa, pasa. Está helado aquí afuera.

Steve aceptó la invitación, limpiándose los pies en el felpudo antes de tomar un par de pasos dubitativos, mirando alrededor con (mal) disimulado asombro.

-¿Puedo tomar su abrigo, señor?

Steve miró a Jarvis sobresaltado, quién esperaba, siempre paciente.

-Um, esto, gracias.

Sintiéndose claramente alienígena, el rubio le dio su abrigo justo cuando Meghan cerró la puerta con excesiva fuerza. Ante el salto que pegó, le dio una sonrisa pesarosa.

-Lo siento. Me cuesta medir mi fuerza-explicó brevemente.

Steve abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces se la cubrió, tosiendo en su puño.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Steve asintió, todavía tosiendo, y Meghan le dio una mirada de suspicacia.

Lo tomó del brazo con gentileza y lentamente lo guió hacia la sala de estar, donde el fuego rugía suavemente. Le ayudó a sentarse en el sillón preferido de Howard y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Steve?-volvió a preguntar.

-No,...no es nada-le dijo entre toses un poco de asma. Ya se me pasará.

Los ojos de Meghan casi se salen de sus cuencas. ¡¿Asma?! Se levantó tan rápido como alguien a quien le han puesto un hierro al rojo vivo en el trasero.

-¡Jarvis! ¡JARVIS!

El mayordomo apareció de inmediato, buscando la amenaza con ojos ávidos. Al ver al joven en el sillón, se acercó a toda prisa.

-Ve a la cocina y trae algo para el asma. Ajo, jengibre, lo primero que encuentres-le apresuró la joven, hablando a tal velocidad que el hombre tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos para procesar lo que estaba diciendo.

Desapareció por el arco doble y Meghan estiró ambas manos, abriendo la camisa que Steve llevaba debajo de su sweater azul tanto como pudo.

-No te me mueras encima-murmuró, tomando el periódico olvidado de su hermano y doblandolo para usarlo de abanico, agitándolo ante el rostro de Steve con agresividad.

Jarvis volvió con un vaso, seguido de cerca por Henri, el cocinero. Acercó el vaso a los labios del muchacho y le ayudó a tomar los primeros sorbos. Meghan notó que era agua, con algunas rodajas de limón en el fondo.

Steve tomó el vaso entre sus propias manos, bebiendo con avaricia, sólo deteniéndose cuando este estuvo vacío.

Meghan se lo quitó de las manos, observando tan minuciosamente como si creyera que él portaba la respuesta al cáncer.

Steve alternó su mirada entre los tres presentes, sus mejillas todavía sonrosadas; si era debido a la tos, o vergüenza, nadie estaba seguro.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Muchas gracias-asintió incómodo, posando ambas manos sobre los brazos del sofá.

Intentó levantarse, pero Meghan le dio un empujón, derribandolo de nuevo. Se levantó, devolviendo el vaso a Henri.

-Prepararé un poco de té de jengibre-anunció el hombre en su marcado acento francés, quitando a Meghan las palabras de la boca.

Se retiró sin más, pero Jarvis permaneció en la habitación.

-¿Deberíamos abrir alguna ventana?

Steve se negó rotundamente, insistiendo en que no era nada, y que de todas formas se sentía mejor.

Jarvis no se movió, pero la mirada conocedora de Meghan dio resultado.

-Veré que todo esté bien en la cocina.

Meghan bufó antes de sentarse junto a Steve en el otro sofá, una pequeña mesa redonda siendo lo único que los separaba. El joven no dijo nada, aún cuando era evidente que la fija mirada de Meghan lo incomodaba. Se removió una vez, luego otra, y otra.

-N-no me voy a caer muerto-intentó bromear.

Los labios de la castaña, pintados de un casi escandaloso carmesí, se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa oscura.

-Espero que no-Jarvis volvió con una bandeja de plata, en la que descansaba una tetera. Les sirvió a ambos y se retiró sin más.

Meghan tomó una galleta de avena y le dio un mordisco, desviando sus ojos al fuego. Tal vez era mala idea tener a Steve sentado en ese lugar, pero ella despreciaba el frío, y él se veía mejor.

Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio tomar la taza con manos temblorosas. Sabía a qué había venido, pero no pensaba preguntar.

No. Era más divertido observar mientras reunía el valor para hablar.

-¡Oh! Um,...-en ese momento, se llevó el último trozo de galleta a la boca y se volvió a verlo casi con pereza, disfrutando la manera en la que volvía a depositar la taza sobre su platillo para luego meterse una mano en el bolsillo de sus viejos pantalones. De ahí sacó un par de largos guantes de seda roja. Se los alcanzó, y Meghan los tomó, sus dedos rozando los del rubio a propósito -Dejó esto el otro día. No estaba seguro de si la encontraría para devolverlos.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?-le preguntó, su voz algo petulante -Creí haber dejado la dirección dentro. Siempre me he enorgullecido de mi caligrafía.

Las mejillas de Steve volvieron a tomar color. Por supuesto que lo había notado. Ella no era estúpida; sabía cuánta gente vivía en Nueva York, y no esperaba que Steve fuera puerta por puerta buscándola.

Por eso dejó un pequeño trozo de papel con la dirección de la residencia Stark, justo antes de abandonar los guantes en la mesa del club.

También confió en que Steve fuera demasiado educado como para conservarlos. Aunque lo hubiera hecho, la joven no los habría extrañado. Cuando durante una época solo podía soñar con poseer siquiera un trozo de tela de tal calidad, esos días no debía hacer más que marchar dentro de la tienda, o (cómo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo) mandar a que los hiciera una de las modistas que frecuentaba. Las pocas a las que no parecía molestarle hacer ropa para una chica de piel marrón.

Meghan sospechaba que no les molestaba debido a la generosa propina de su hermano, pero no pensaba sacar el tema.

-Si, bueno-Steve se rascó la cabeza, apenado -;quise venir antes, pero las clases comenzaron de nuevo y…

-¿Qué estudias?-le interrumpió, inclinándose hacia la izquierda para verlo mejor.

-Arte-admitió orgulloso, pero su rostro cayó en el siguiente momento, como si acabara de recordar algo . Hubo un, um, problema con la cuota del semestre.

Meghan asintió sin decir nada. Brevemente, se preguntó si podía hacer algo.

Por supuesto que podía. Podría pagarle el resto de la carrera sin que el contador de Howard notara la pérdida, pero una mirada al hombre a su lado le dijo que no habría forma de hacerle aceptar tal oferta.

-Me gustaría ver tu trabajo-le dijo suavemente.

-Uh, de-de acuerdo. Aunque no es muy bueno, pero, sí. De esa manera, podemos vernos de nuevo. ¡No que no planeara volver! Sí está en mis planes, pero estos últimos días han sido,...y no sabía si quería verme de nuevo. Bucky dice que no debo divagar tanto.

-¡Tonterías!-le aseguró con un gesto -Lo encuentro adorable. Continúa, por favor.

-Creí que me ayudaría a hablar con las mujeres.

-Sí, más tarde; cuando acabé de disfrutar de tu ineptitud-le dio una mirada para dejarle saber que sus palabras no contenían malicia, y Steve rió por lo bajo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, y el par volteó para encontrarse con un malhumorado Howard. Meghan no pudo evitar notar la gran marca roja en su mejilla. Se veía sospechosamente como una mano de mujer.

-Creí que volverías tarde-recibió su hermana, relajándose nuevamente contra el sofá, admirando las llamas danzantes.

-Sí, bueno, hubo un cambio de planes.

-Quieres decir que la hiciste enojar-se burló ella, tanteando en el bolsillo de su falda en busca de su cajetilla, pero al recordar al asmático a su lado, decidió que sus vicios podían esperar.

Howard los rodeó, deteniéndose frente a Steve y evaluándolo como si estuviera escogiendo un conejo para un experimtento.

-Ese es mi lugar-dijo seco.

Steve se disculpó profusamente, levantándose sobre torpes piernas.

-¡Howard! No seas maleducado-le regañó su hermana, levantándose para ofrecer a Steve su previo asiento, el cual rechazó pobre muchacho casi se muere al llegar.

Su hermano alzó una ceja, volviendo a mirar a Steve de arriba a bajo.

-Por alguna razón, no lo encuentro difícil de creer.

Meghan tomó a Steve del brazo, guiándolo con innecesaria lentitud fuera de la sala.

-No te sientas ofendido. Se pone así cuando obtiene su merecido.

* * *

Meghan convenció a Steve de quedarse para la cena, habiendo insistido con aún más convicción al enterarse de que había viajado desde Brooklyn solo para devolver los guantes.

Se sintió como una imbécil. ¿Había viajado en autobús? ¿Taxi? ¿Habrá caminado por mucho tiempo? Luego de escuchar sobre como no pudo completar el pago para su escuela de arte, solo para renunciar a la idea y finalmente conseguir un trabajo porque su padre enfermó y su madre necesitaba ayuda para pagar las cuentas; la hizo sentir peor. Se preguntó si había gastado mucho en el viaje a Manhattan.

No se atrevió a preguntar. No solo por su propia vergüenza, sino por el orgullo de Steve. Recordaba cómo se sentía contar cada moneda, y era algo que dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca y en el alma.

Fue a Henri para informarle sobre la adición a la mesa al mismo tiempo que Howard hacía lo mismo.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermana, se explicó:

-No te emociones; no estoy invitando a tu amigo.

-No, eso ya lo hice yo.

-Invité a un colega. Vamos a discutir,...algo que no te incumbe.

Meghan se cruzó de brazos, saliendo de la cocina, tan solo un par de pasos detrás de Howard.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con esa gente del ejército?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe?

-Eso es un sí. Lo que quiere decir que te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

Intentó ocultar su preocupación, pero no era la mejor actriz. Su voz salió trémula, como una lamparilla titubeante, para luego apagarse y dejar la habitación en plena oscuridad.

Howard se relamió los labios antes de responder.

-Sí, acepté. Y sí, tendré que irme. Pero no te preocupes-posó cada mano sobre los hombros de Meghan ía no se cuando va a ser eso, y no pienso dejarte sola.

Meghan no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero le preocupaba quedarse sola por largos períodos de tiempo. ¿Sí algo sucedía y Howard no estaba? Jarvis solo podía protegerla hasta cierto punto, y con la cantidad de gente a la que su hermano había hecho enfadar en el pasado, sea por un comentario fuera de lugar, alguna idea "robada", o por meterse en la cama de sus esposas, le ponía inquieta estar lejos de él.

La existencia de la hermana de color del brillante Howard Stark era un secreto a voces, uno que por seguridad él seguía desmintiendo. Si alguien la encontraba en la propiedad de su hermano y él no estaba en los alrededores, quién sabe lo que le harían.

-Howard, no seas imprudente-le reprendió con cansancio, decidiendo que su seguridad no era tan importante como la de su hermano. Se alejó unos pasos, moviendo una cortina para observar el camino adoquinado que llevaba a la gran puerta principal. No veía nada acercándose en la distancia van a permitir que viaje contigo, y si sigues insistiendo, solo los harás enojar. Hacerse el listo con otro hombre cualquiera es una cosa, pero no puedes tomar ese riesgo con el gobierno.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Howard no le estaba prestando atención, demasiado ocupado sirviéndose whiskey y exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes-le dijo, quitándole importancia con un rápido gesto de la mano. Tapó la botella y levantó el vaso, dando un generoso trago y pasando el líquido sin siquiera hacer una mueca demasiado inteligente como para que me dejen ir.

Meghan se inclinaba a diferir, pero no estaba de humor para una pelea. Sin mencionar que tenía un invitado al que entretener.

-¿Quién es el colega que vendrá esta noche?-preguntó, acercándose en pocas zancadas, arrebatándole el cigarrillo y dando una profunda calada. Cerró los ojos, más relajada.

-El doctor Abraham Erskine. Es un físico y bioquímico.

Meghan exhaló el humo por la nariz, preguntándose que tendrían para hacer juntos un ingeniero y un bioquímico.

Apagó el cigarrillo, no queriendo regresar con este a la biblioteca y provocar un ataque al pobre Steve.

-Asumo que no me dirás en que estás trabajando.

-Asumes bien. Pero hermana, si te diré, que si funciona, el mundo no volverá a ser el de antes.

* * *

El Doctor Erskine era un hombre de mediana edad y estatura. Se estaba quedando calvo, y el cabello que todavía tenía en la cabeza era en su mayor parte gris, pero Meghan notó rastros que dejaban en evidencia su natural tono oscuro.

Sus ojos también eran oscuros, amables, y atormentados.

La saludó con un firme apretón de manos, y si sintió la más ligera repugnancia al tocar su piel, no la mostró. En su lugar, las esquinas de su boca se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo, con un claro acento alemán, que Howard no dejaba de hablar de ella.

Ante eso, Meghan miró a su hermano con suspicacia. Hablar de ella no era exactamente prudente. No eran la única familia con un hijo blanco y otro mixto, eso era seguro, pero nadie hablaba de esas cosas. Hacerlo sería manchar la frágil y todavía no completamente desarrollada reputación del mayor de los Stark.

Por eso nadie sabía que tenía una hermana, con la excepción de los empleados domésticos, quienes habían firmado un contrato de confidencialidad, en el que claramente se les prohibía hablar de la existencia de Meghan.

Sí algún socio de Howard se topaba con ella por accidente, decían que era una prima lejana de una de las empleadas, que solo estaba de paso.

En ocasiones, Meghan jugaba un poco, inventando alguna que otra historia de vida, y agregando un acento para hacerlo más interesante.

Howard, detrás del doctor, asintió de manera imperceptible, y ella supo entonces que el hombre era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación; lo que significaba que debía ser de confiar, o su hermano metió la pata como nunca.

Aún así, fingió que todo estaba bien y le presentó a Steve, internamente agradeciendo a cualquier Dios arriba que Howard no expresara su desagrado ante la invitación a cenar.

Casi de inmediato, el doctor intentó entablar conversación con Howard, quien parecía interesado en hablar de todo, excepto trabajo.

-¿Alguna vez has ido a un concierto en Central Park?-le preguntó, cuando Erskine previamente inquirió sobre el conocimiento de Howard en el cerebro humano.

Meghan, quien sabía que no debía escuchar esa conversación, tomó a Steve del brazo y se alejó de regreso a la sala. Se volteó con intenciones de cerrar las puertas corredizas, y llamando al doctor, le dijo:

-Solo hable. Mi hermano va a fingir que no presta atención.

Cerró la puerta. Steve se encontraba cerca del fuego, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada particular.

-¿Siempre es así?-preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Así?-la sonrisa de Meghan era depredadora. Se imaginaba que era lo que su nuevo amigo quería expresar, pero quería saber si se atrevería a darle un término.

-Bueno, ya sabes,...es,...es un personaje algo…

-¿Irritable? ¿Infantil? ¿Irresponsable? ¿Insufrible?

Se rascó la cabeza, y Meghan notó que hacía eso cada vez que se ponía nervioso o no quería admitir algo.

-Yo no lo dije.

-Te encariñas, eventualmente-le aseguró, recostándose contra la puerta y cruzando los tobillos hermano es un idiota, pero no es malo.

-¿Son muy cercanos?

-Teníamos que-respondió, luchando por no perderse en el pasado, uno al que no esperaba volver.

Steve pareció notar el cambio en la atmósfera, pues en el siguiente momento se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo no tengo hermanos. Digo, tengo a Bucky, pero no compartimos sangre-comenzó, ganándose la atención de la joven, quien posó sus suaves ojos marrones en su figura habría gustado tener una hermanita, debo admitir, pero mis padres no podían costear criar a otro niño.

Los míos tampoco, pero heme aquí.

-¿Te llevas bien con tus padres?

Steve sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, siempre fuimos cercanos. Aunque ahora es solo má y yo.

-¿Cómo era antes?-le preguntó, acortando la distancia, sentándose en el brazo del sofá de su hermano.

La sonrisa de Steve cambió. Aunque todavía brillante, mostraba algo de nostálgica ternura, del tipo que uno guardaba para aquellos que ya no estaban entre nosotros, pero que nos dejaron buenos recuerdos.

Continuó hablando, no divagando. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Meghan sonreía más y más; no del tipo burlón o ligeramente malicioso que solía darle a gran parte de la gente, sino que una genuina sonrisa; el entusiasmo de Steve al hablar de sus padres, y su afecto por ellos, era altamente contagioso.

Después de todo, él chico no necesitaba ayuda para nada.

Rió suavemente, sin dejar de contar su anécdota, y el corazón de Meghan dio un tropezón, latiendo tan fuerte que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, temerosa y apenada ante la posibilidad de que su acompañante pudiera escucharlo.

* * *

La cena pudo haber ido mejor, en la humilde opinión de Meghan. El doctor intentó continuar con sus preguntas respecto al trabajo de Howard, pero este no le permitía terminar de formular siquiera una, preguntando repetidamente si había probado esto o aquello.

La hermana del maleducado compartió una mirada con el mayordomo. Erskine abrió la boca, pero al último momento pareció cambiar de parecer, pues se volteó hacia Meghan en su lugar, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa indulgente.

-Howard me dice que tiene talento para la biología-comentó, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

Meghan tragó y tomó su copa de vino, mirando rápidamente a su hermano por un momento. Howard tenía un puro entre los dientes y se observaba las uñas.

¿Talento? No era mala, para nada; pero ella no llegaría tan lejos. Viviendo con alguien como Howard, era imposible no absorber información, probablemente más que el promedio, pero Meghan no diría que mostraba talento en ninguna ciencia. Las comprendía, sí; pero estaba lejos de ser la genia superdotada que su hermano era.

Era algo que usualmente no le molestaba. De todas maneras, un gran cerebro sería desperdiciado en ella. ¿Qué podría hacer con todo ese conocimiento, teniendo tan pocas opciones a su alrededor?

Notó que Erskine todavía esperaba una respuesta, por lo que depositó la copa sobre la mesa, y mirando alrededor brevemente; a Steve, que parecía intrigado; y Jarvis, quien fingía no prestar atención, se aclaró la garganta, enfocando su atención en el científico.

-Yo no lo llamaría talento-respondió con sobriedad, apretando la servilleta de seda que tenía sobre la falda con una mano, manteniendo la otra sobre la mesa en una pose poco natural los mismos conocimientos básicos que el resto.

-El resto no tiene a un genio enseñándoles-replicó el doctor, amable pero firme.

-No, asumo que no. De todas maneras, si puede que sepa un poco más, pero no me ha servido para mucho.

-Estoy seguro de que le servirá en el futuro.

El comentario fue inocente ante los ojos de Meghan, pero Howard se aclaró la garganta estruendosamente, atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes. Dio a Erskine una mirada oscura.

-Todavía no.

El científico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego empujar los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Oh, ¡oh! Mil disculpas-miró a Meghan brevemente, quien a su vez compartió una mirada con Steve í que ya le habría dicho. Son tan buenas noticias…

-Abraham, ¿qué te parece el corte del filete? Lo hice traer del sur. Normalmente lo exporto de Bélgica, pero ya sabes como están las cosas.

-¿Qué buenas noticias?-inquirió Meghan, inclinándose sobre la mesa en dirección de su hermano.

Howard suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás y cruzando sus piernas.

-Meg,...

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

A pesar de que todo indicaba a que estaba a punto de escuchar algo positivo, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Los Stark tenían conceptos opuestos respecto al tema.

Resignado, Howard se metió la mano al bolsillo delantero del pantalón y sacó un pequeño fajo de papeles. Lo estiró en dirección de su hermana con un cuidado poco característico, quien lo aceptó esperando lo peor.

Ignorando las miradas posadas sobre su figura lo mejor que pudo, se apresuró a desdoblar los papeles, notando al instante que eran documentos oficiales de la Casa Blanca.

El estómago se le cayó a los pies, que a su vez se sentían repentinamente congelados.

Leyó una vez. Luego una segunda. Miró la foto en blanco y negro pegada en la esquina superior derecha con detenimiento y ojos entornados. Volvió a leer. Miró la foto.

Miró a Howard, quien por una vez, parecía nervioso pero excitado. Erskine, Steve y Jarvis esperaban en expectante silencio.

-¿Esto es para mi?-preguntó Meghan a su hermano, su voz baja, negándose a sí misma la esperanza y el terror que se había filtrado en su tono.

Howard asintió.

-¿La de la foto soy yo?

-Si.

-¿Esto fue hecho para mi?

-Si.

-¿Firmado por el presidente?

-Si.

-¿Tiene devolución?

-No.

-¿Cuál es la trampa?

-Tengo que trabajar con el gobierno-Howard le quitó importancia con un ademán de la mano importante. Solo crear alguna que otra arma mata-nazis. Ayudar a Abraham con su proyecto secreto.

Meghan tragó, a pesar de que su garganta estaba seca.

-Todo eso,...¿para conseguir esto?-preguntó, alzando el fajo de papeles débilmente.

Howard amenazó con ensombrecer su expresión, pero al último momento, sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando una hilera de dientes grandes.

-¿Cómo así?- subiendo su tono de voz a un molesto falsetto, hizo una mala imitación de la joven sentada a su izquierda -¡Gracias, Howard! ¡Eres el mejor! Te debo una grande -volvió a recostarse contra la extravagante silla, sonriendo ante la creciente confusión de los hombres y la conflictiva de Meghan, quien se debatía entre la molestia, gratitud y temor -.¡Bueno! ¡Gracias, Meg! Ya lo sé. Y no te preocupes; ya me cobraré el favor. Lo que sigue es una fiesta.

-¿Disculpen?-habló Steve, por vez primera, y enrojeciendo ante la repentina atención -Pero, ¿de qué están hablando?

-Hablamos, mi frágil amigo, del nuevo estatus de esta bella joven sentada entre nosotros, a la cual no tocarás ni con un palo- Howard tomó el puro y le dio una profunda calada -Felicidades, Meghan, ahora eres blanca-la miró de arriba a abajo , legalmente al menos.

Sus ojos regresaron a los documentos, y a pesar de la vulnerabilidad del acto, le pasó los dedos lentamente. Era algo maravilloso, y al mismo tiempo ridículo. De repente, gracias a un trozo de papel y una firma, tantas puertas estaban siendo abiertas, que no sabía que pensar, mucho menos que decir. Tal vez podría ir a una de esas universidades prestigiosas, sí se esforzaba y estudiaba, claro.

Podría ir a ver una película con Howard; o sentarse junto a él en el autobús, al frente de la fila.

Primer nombre

Meghan

Segundo nombre

Lois

Apellido

Stark

Sexo

Femenino

Fecha de nacimiento M/D/A

Abril, 20, 1925

Lo que le llamó la atención, fue el cambio en nacionalidad. Su certificado de nacimiento databa que este tomó lugar en Izeh, y no hacía mención de su madre además de su raza. Este, sin embargo, establecía que había sido nacida en Harlem, y que Lois Stark era su madre.

Junto a los nombres de sus padres, había una pequeña cuadrícula, en la que especificaba el color o raza de cada uno.

Donde antes leía un bochornoso "Negro", y debajo un desdichado "Blanco", ahora solo veía la segunda palabra, repetida dos veces.

Observó su nueva identificación, que no solo dejaba en evidencia su nueva raza, sino que tenía un pequeño sello distintivo, que asumió la protegería de quien sospechara la autenticidad de los papeles. Ya no la calificaba como una inmigrante mixta, sino como una ciudadana de raza blanca.

La incredulidad dio paso a la furia. Un tonto papel era el responsable de su vida, y dudaba que fuera a ayudarle tanto como Howard esperaba.

Sonrió agradecida a su hermano, doblando los papeles y estirándose en dirección de Jarvis, quien los tomó con sumo cuidado.

Brevemente, se preguntó si era la única persona en recibir ese privilegio, o si sería la última.

-No deberías necesitar eso-habló Steve de repente, y a pesar de que lo hizo en un tono apenas audible, Meghan lo escuchó como si lo hubiera hecho con micrófono.

Howard fingió que el muchacho no estaba ahí, inclinándose sobre su plato y terminando el filete. Erskine le dio una mirada apreciativa, como si acabara de notar la presencia del muchacho.

-¿Qué le hace decir eso?-preguntó, su acento marcando cada palabra.

Steve se enderezó en la silla, trabando mirada con el científico. Por un momento, Meghan perdió el aliento.

A pesar de su tamaño y constitución, Steve se veía como un hombre formidable. En ese momento, sentado y comandando atención, Meghan lo habría seguido a cualquier lado, a cualquier guerra.

-Es una persona, señor. Como usted y como yo. No es nada complicado de comprender.

El científico asintió con la misma expresión en su rostro avejentado, pero en sus ojos se veía un brillo peculiar.

-Tiene un amigo interesante, señorita Stark-le dijo, regresando a su comida.

Meghan giró la cabeza a la izquierda de nuevo, y sonrió suavemente.

-Sí, esa es una forma de describirlo-respondió, aunque dudaba que Erskine la escuchara. El hombre parecía estar sumido en su mundo.

Bajo su escrutinio, Steve enrojeció y se encogió.

Justo así, la magia se disipó, y regresó a ser un hombre normal.

* * *

N/A: ¿A qué están confundidos? Nos vamos a turnar entre pasado y "presente" hasta que todo se revele y se una en una sola línea de tiempo, so...hasta entonces, hagan sus conjeturas, jijijijij

¿Qué les parece? Iba a dejar la gran revelación de Howard para el siguiente capítulo, pero quería dar hincapié a la relación entre Steve y Cesar Fli,...quiero decir, el doctor Erskine.

Es muy seguro que Meghan conozca a Peggy en el siguiente capítulo, o en el que sigue :3

Estuve leyendo, y por lo que entendí de la poca información que encontré, toda la gente de raza mixta, nativos americanos, indios, hispanos, etc, caía en la categoría de "gente de color". O sea, la de los negros.

Todo una mierda, la verdad, pero bue,...la estupidez de esa época era diferente a la de hoy en día.

PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE:

¿Qué Maximoff les cae mejor? ¿Pietro? ¿Wanda? ¿los dos *inserte cara pervertida*?

¿Alguien por ahí sobrevivió el trailer de Endgame? Yo no, pero bue, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

Las clases acabaron, por lo que hasta marzo espero tener más tiempo para escribir y hartarlos con actualizaciones. Lo único que tengo es un exámen y una presentación alrededor del 20, pero no creo que eso me vaya a ralentizar mucho.

Gracias por leer y por la paciencia! Lamento la demora!

Besoooooos! :)

Posdata: Quise poner la parte del certificado como una planilla, pero este sitio no me deja. Me mueve todo de lugar y queda incomprensible. ¡Maldita tecnología!


End file.
